Nightclub Fixation
by Rinsinya-chan
Summary: AU. Ludwig *Germany* Runs a nightclub in which his life completely revolves around. Feliciano *Italy* decides to go to this certain nightclub to unwind. Mrate for later.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is an AU, also I couldn't find Romano's human name (Does he even have one). I decided that his name was human enough so I just used that.

_xoxoxoxoxoxo_

Ludwig stood in his office staring out over at the partiers, successfully ignoring his brother. He was currently being yelled at for working too much, but he really didn't care. He built this club from the ground up, from when it was nothing but an abandoned warehouse, hence the name "Warehouse Monochrome".

"Bruder, you have to sleep sometime! And an old office couch is not the place to do it!"

"I'm fine Gil. If I'm tired I'll go home and sleep. After all, I do have managers if I need to, so I obviously want to be here", He contradicted without missing a beat.

Gilbert cried out his frustration, "Fine!" he went to leave, but turned around with a worried looked, "Just don't overwork yourself, okay?"

"Fine", Ludwig nodded and listened to his brother leave.

**On the dance floor. . .**

Feliciano danced carelessly, laughing, as he watched his brother make stiff movements attempting to dance. Romano was currently being hit on by another man. Feliciano just smiled and shook his head. He lightly bumped into other bodies, but not hard enough to cause any trouble.

He watched as a drunk Romano was led out of the club with the man from earlier, leaving Feliciano alone. Nobody paid him much attention other than him being someone to dance with. He just decided to dance and put all of his thoughts out of his head. An albino man was making his way through the crowd pushing people aside.

The man crashed right through Feliciano, who was knocked roughly into a burly man. He sent the man stumbling forward, and the albino continued to walk. The Italian fell, landing on his shoulder. He sat up, while the big man straightened up and turned to tower over the small man. Feliciano looked up as a shadow fell over him. He let out a squeak and jumped up, "I'm so sorry!"

Everyone around them seemed to inch away but did not stop what they were doing. The giant growled, "Watch where yer goin shorty! Do ya need to be taught a lesson?"

The redhead became frantic, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"Ya should be more careful" the man smirked and grabbed Feliciano by the hair, "It doesn't matter if ya didn't mean ta cause ya still did it."

Feliciano tried to hold back tears from his hair being pulled at. Even more pain came from where his curl was being pulled. The large man nearly lifted the Italian off of the floor and flung him against a table. He cried out, and the glasses on the table broke against his skin.

**In the office…**

Ludwig jumped up when he heard the crash from the dance floor. He called security than rushed down the stairs expecting two drunk men duking it out over a minor argument, but what he saw instead kind of shocked him.

A small man was lying in the remains of a table. Cuts littered over his skin where glass had broken against it. He seemed dazed as he let out a small moan. A gigantic man stood over him, face red, and breathing heavy. Several security officials jumped on to the man wrestling him to the ground. Infuriated the man shouted, "It's that little bastards fault! I didn't start anything!" He was pulled away, and, when they eventually got him to the door, he was thrown out.

The German leaned over the small man and lightly shook his shoulders, "Hey!" The redhead was unresponsive. With ease, Ludwig lifted the unconscious man and carried him up to his office.

_Xoxoxoxoxoxo_

_This should be all the gory violent stuff in this story. Again, as I will always do, Leave any POLITE suggestions and I will put everyone into consideration. I'll appreciate all reviews and I hope to post again soon._


	2. Phone Number

_First of all I'd like to thank Jessette20 for helping me out with Romano's human name, which in the story he is now Lovino! Also this is for Recipe For Trouble, I made this chapter 1,131 words double the first chapter's length I do believe. Merry Christmas!  
><em>

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

When Feliciano woke the first thing he noticed that he was warm, and the second thing was that his head was in someone's lap. His vision was blurred but he could tell it was a man with wheat-blonde hair that was slicked back. He became confused, "Huh?"

The man looked down, surprised, "Oh! You're awake", he looked genuinely worried which made the Italian worry because he had never met him before.

"Who?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I am Ludwig Beilschmidt, the owner of this bar", He smiled, a friendly smile, "How do you feel?"

Feliciano's numbness was wearing off, only to be replaced by a dull, throbbing pain, and a pounding headache from his hangover, "Just sore", he sat up with a grunt, and he leaned back against the soft leather cushions. Resting his pounding head, he was thankful for the low light in the room.

Ludwig looked at him curiously, "What's your name?"

The small man became cautious, "Feliciano… Vargas."

The German smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Vargas"

Feliciano did not like the sound of him being referred to by his last name, "Just call me Feli."

"Well then you can call me Ludwig. Just to be on even ground", He stood up, "Would you like something to drink?"

At the thought of drinking more the Italian wanted to vomit, "Ugh! No thanks!"

Ludwig laughed. It was deep and still held his heavy accent. It made Feliciano relax, and he smiled, "I feel like my head is about to explode!"

Ludwig, holding back a response, he pulled a bottle of Aspirin out of one of his desk drawers and tossed it to Feliciano, "Do you want so-"

It was too late because the smaller man had already taken two pills dry, "Huh?"

The German just shook his head, "nevermind."

Feliciano beamed, "Okay!"

Ludwig sat next to him and stared, as if he were contemplating something.

The Italian looked back him in confusion, "What is it?"

He sighed, "I just wanted to know what you did to make that gorilla so mad at it. Can you tell me what it was?"

"Oh yeah, I just got pushed into him by this guy…"

Ludwig raised an eyebrow, "Guy?"

"Yeah, some albino guy. He looked really mad too."

Ludwig cursed, "Gilbert"

"Do you know him?" Feliciano asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Gilbert is my brother", he answered angrily.

"Oh! He didn't mean to!" the Italian jumped up and continued, "We just weren't paying attention! It's okay that he didn't apologize, too! He seemed like he was in a big rush! Besides, that man had way too short of temper. It seemed he was used to getting his way!"

Ludwig sighed, "Okay, just let's both calm down! I know he wouldn't do it on purpose. He was just worried."

"About what?" Feliciano said with tears in his eyes. He held them back.

"He said I worked myself too hard," He did not know why he was sharing with this stranger, "He says that I never go home, and that I spend too much time here. Also, that I'm wearing myself down."

The Italian studied the man. He did not look tired or worn. His eyes were a sharp blue, and his shoulders were set back with pride. He was tall and well-muscled, which was defined underneath te skin-tight graphic-tee. He dressed casually for his strict appearance, but he was not scary. In fact, he found Ludwig's presence comforting. He looked very strong, "You don't look tired." _Actually quite handsome, _he thought, but he failed to add it.

"That's because I'm not", he smirked.

Feliciano looked at his watch. It was three o' clock. He nearly jumped out of his skin, "Oh my-! I've been here this long! I have to go!"

Ludwig looked at the clock on the wall then back at the Italian whom was already heading to the door, "Feli, wait!"

He stopped and turned around, "Huh?"

Ludwig actually blushed, "C-can I have your number?"

He smiled, "Of course!" he freely grabbed a pen from the larger man's desk and wrote it down on one of his sticky notes. He threw the pen down and hurried out the door with a smile, "Bye Ludi! Call me!"

Ludwig watched Feliciano leave but then it hit him. _Ludi! What the heck!_

**Meanwhile…**

Feliciano made his way out into the warm night air with a smile on his face. He had a new target, and one that's probably better than his last boyfriend. He just hoped that Ludwig was gay. The Italian was pretty sure that he was.

He was glad that he lived close because Lovino had taken the car keys with him. He wondered if his brother was having fun with his most recent lover. Most likely, they were already asleep.

He turned and began to walk to his house, wondering if Ludi would call him. He hoped so. Even though he did not know the man; Feliciano had taking a liking to the German. He knew that he was sure as hell not about to give up.

_I wonder what day it is today, _He thought, and continued to walk to his house.

**At the club…**

Ludwig ushered the last of the dancers out of the club and locked the doors. He leaned against the door in a daze. He had quite a night.

He returned to the office, about to rest on the couch, but his eye was caught by the sticky note with the Italian's phone number on it. He glanced over at his phone longing to call him. But he knew it was too soon. He reached for the phone but pulled back, _I have to be patient!_

He liked Feliciano. He was full of life, and he was very care free. Not to mention that the small man was very cute. Ludwig wondered if he had made it home okay. He tried to push down his worry thoughts, and succeeded after a few tries. He knew that he would be fine.

He grabbed the note and walked out the door. He made his way back to his house. He was going to get a good night sleep before his next evening where he would call the attractive man.

**Later…**

Feliciano flopped down in his bed. Man, he was tired. Nothing like a good night's dance before bed, but he was going to sleep in. _Good thing I don't have work tomorrow… or… did he?_

He flipped open his phone which told him it was Sunday. _Oh crap! _He had to get up in three hours! He became extremely worried, but soon he had dozed off. His worries were pushed into the back of his mind to make way for dreams of a certain blonde.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_Feli is a sneaky one ain't he! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! __Okay, so i have to tell you guys this. I was in history and i was thinking about Hetalia when all of a sudden my professor said, "During WWII Germany invaded Italy's lower regions"I burst out laughing right in the middle of class it took me three minutes to stop. it was kind of sad though because no one else understood._


	3. Playboy

_Bonjour! Bonsoir!_ _Or whatever time it is! I had trouble coming up with where Feli would work, so after long hours of thought this is what I came up with. I do not own any of the characters and all of the other disclaimer stuff!_

_xoxoxoxoxoxo_

Feliciano struggled to keep his eyes opened. He had any sleep not able to, thinking about a certain German. Why had he not got the man's number? Now, he had to wait for Ludi to call, if he ever did. He wanted to go dancing again, and, of course, he wanted to go to _Warehouse Monochrome_.

He walked into the bakery where he worked, _Bread Heaven_. When his co-worker, Elizaveta, saw how beaten up he was she rushed forward, "Feli! What happened?"

He smiled and assured her, "Don't worry I'm fine. I accidently bumped into someone."

"Oh my god, Some people are so rude!" Her face was full of worry, "Are you sure you're okay to work?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Hey Liz, do you want to go out to eat with me after work? I have something to tell you!" He asked.

"Of course, it'll be my treat", she smiled.

**Later…**

"Feli! Snap out of it! You're on the job!" Elizaveta waved her hand in front of Feliciano's eyes.

"Huh?" The Italian lifted his head.

"If Mr. Edelstein catches you, you'll get fired!" She put her hands on her hips.

"But there's no customers!" he flopped himself over the counter like a noodle, "And it's almost closing!"

"It doesn't matter! There are still things to do around the store", a demanding voice came from behind him. The Italian shot up, as Roderich Edelstein, the owner of the bakery, entered the room.

"Mr. Edelstein! I didn't hear you come in!" Feliciano became nervous, knowing that the Austrian would give him more work to do.

As if on cue, he was handed a broom, "Sweep up, would you?" Even though it was presented as a question, Feliciano knew that it was an order.

Whining, he walked around the counter and began to seep, but his mind was not on his appointed job, rather, it was on Ludwig. He hoped that the man would call tonight.

**Meanwhile…**

Ludwig paced his office, and, for the hundredth time, looked over at the number stuck to the top of his computer. His head was filled with a few dozen different thoughts. _Should I call him? But, surely he has a job! Maybe I should wait… But, he'd have to be off by now! Right…?_ He shook his head and picked up his phone. He was going to do it! He dialed the Italian's phone number and listened to it ring.

_Click!_

"_Hello?" _

He nearly jumped, "Hey, Feliciano, It's Ludwig!"

"_Oh! Hey Ludi! What's up! I just got off of work!"_

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to know if you wanted to get together soon."

"_Yeah, that sounds great! When and where?"_

"Um… how about we get get some coffee? I know a place downtown called _Bread Heaven_. It's like a bakery and a café all in one."

"_That's where I work! I get a lunch break at 11:30. Is tomorrow fine for you?"_

"That's fine, but I've never seen you there before." He was surprised.

He heard laughter on the other end, _"I just started last week! It really is great though"_, suddenly, Ludwig commotion came from the other side.

A woman's voice came, _"Feli~! Who are you talking to!"_

"_Ah! Liz! Gerroff me! I'm trying to talk to Ludwig!" _He heard struggling.

"_But you said we were gonna hang out!" _

"_We are! Ah! Give that back!" _

_Click!_

For a about a minute Ludwig sat and just listened to the dial tone. _Does he have a girlfriend! But he seemed to be coming onto me!What if he's just a playboy? Who was that woman! _He was completely confused. Last night, Feliciano seemed to have been coming on to him, but now there seemed to be some woman involved with him. _I guess I'll have to find out tomorrow…_

**Meanwhile…**

Feliciano sat across from Elizaveta trying to remain happy, "Liiizz… why did you take my phone and hang up on Ludwig?"

The Hungarian smiled and waved the question off, "More importantly, who is this Ludwig that you were talking to?"

She put her chin on her hands and waited.

He was silent for a few moments, but then he answered, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. He's a guy that I met at the nightclub I took Lovi to on Sunday."

"Hmmm? Really, do you know what he does?" she seemed extremely happy.

Feliciano was not eager to tell her, He knew that she would not quit asking him if he didn't, so he answered, "He's the owner of the nightclub."

Liz's smile disappeared, "Feli, I don't think that it's a very good idea to meet up with this guy!"

"No, Liz¸ you don't understand! Ludwig is the one that saved me from the man that beat me! He also treated my wounds."

"But, Feli, What if it's all an act? What if he's just a playboy? I want you to not be lonely, but I also don't want to see you get hurt", she was extremely worried now.

"Liz, it's fine I'm pretty sure he's not a bad person", but what he said was completely different from what he was thinking. For the rest of the dinner Felciano secretly worried about what his friend had said.

_xoxoxoxoxooxo_

_I hope you enjoyed it! Also, I hope to post again! I don't have much to say, so please R&R! And as always feel free to give any suggestions i take all into consideration! A Bientot!_


	4. Misunderstandings

_Oh Hungary... anyway I know i posted really fast, but that's because i decided to just continue! I have not much to say~! Please enjoy!  
><em>

_xoxoxoxoxox_**  
><strong>

**11:30 am**

Felciano sat at a table outside, waiting for his German. He had barely touched the salad in front of him, as he took another nervous sip of his coffee. He could sense Liz watching him from the counter, through the window. He saw a nice car pull up to the curb. The windows were tinted but he knew who it was, and he felt his heart skip a beat. He nearly slammed down his coffee, as he stood up.

Ludwig stepped out of the car. His hair was slicked back the same way it was that

night. He took off his sunglasses, as he approached the table where Feliciano was currently sitting. He tried to conceal his nervousness. He thought he was doing a good job when the Italian asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Everything is fine!" He cursed himself. He answered too quickly.

Feliciano noticed, but he did not say anything. He sat back down. "Is there something that you want? Coffee? Do you want something to eat?" He was completely flustered.

"U-uh, sure, I'll just have coffee", He was about to walk into to get his coffee when Elizaveta rushed outside.

"What will you be having sir?" The Hungarian smiled kindly even though she was in full on mother bear mode.

"I didn't think this café had table service", Ludwig stated.

"Oh yes, of course we don't! Would you please follow me?" She walked back into the bakery.

Her voice sounded familiar to Ludwig. He followed her inside, as she walked behind the counter.

"Now, what would you like?"

Ludwig could sense her hidden hostility, "Erm… just a coffee."

"It will be just a moment. Would you like cream and sugar?" She wrenched the coffee pot from the machine in half concealed anger.

"No thank you. May I ask a question?"

Elizaveta smiled and spoke through clenched teeth, "And what would said question be?"

Ludwig was becoming nervous, "Have I met you somewhere before?"

_A playboy! _Elizaveta thought, taking Ludwig's question wrong. She barely missed, as she through the coffee at him. She was glad she used a foam cup.

Ludwig jumped, "What are you doing?"

"You playboy!"

Feliciano ran in, "Liz! Calm down!"

_Liz! _Ludwig was surprised. It was the woman from last night, "You're Liz!

She was about to jump over the counter, but Felciano held her back, "What happened!"

Elizaveta stood back, "He was hitting on me!"

Ludwig sputtered, "What! No, I wasn't! I was just asking a question! I heard your voice over the phone last night, but I wasn't sure if it was you or not!"

She stopped, "Oh… sorry."

Feliciano started to laugh, "Really Liz? You always get way too protective!"

Ludwig became confused, "Protective?"

Feliciano and Liz smiled, but they did not provide them an answer.

** 11:42 am**

They sat at the table across from each other with Elizaveta back inside. Ludwig still had questions, "So are you and this Liz together?"

Feliciano happily shook his head, "Never going to happen! She is more of a big sister than anything else. Besides, she's older that she looks, but don't tell her I told you!"

"I'll make sure not to let it slip", he laughed lightly.

The German looked over him. He looked much better that he had Sunday. He wasn't pale anymore, and many of his bandages where taken off. It also might have helped that he was not drunk anymore. His auburn hair shone under the afternoon sun, and his eyes had a certain oblivious sparkle about them.

Feliciano smiled, "So, how about you? Are you dating anyone?"

"No I haven't been with anyone in a few years", Ludwig tried to hide his blush behind his cup. God, he was glad that he had got out today. He had been locked up in the nightclub all week, only seeing glimpses of sunlight through the window. He felt awkward, "So, where did you work before here?"

"A fast-food restaurant in the next town over, but I had to quit", Feliciano answered.

"Why? Not enough pay?" The German asked.

He sighed, "No not that. There was a man who found out about me. He started stalking me to work. He started getting aggressive, so I thought it would be best if I quit."

"Found out about you?" Ludwig had possibilities flying through his mind

Feliciano blushed, "U-um… just found out."

"But, what did he find out?" Ludwig could sense Feliciano's anxiety so he decided to drop it, "Never mind. So how do you like your job?"

"Oh I love it! It pays well enough, but I just live with a friend! How do you like your job Ludi?", the Italian answered.

"I like my job. It takes a lot of work, though", He acted happy, but deep down he was panicking. The friend could be anyone! _Why am I freaking out so much? I just met this man! _

So went the conversation, consisting mostly of Ludwig switching between being calm and nearly jumping out of his seat. He knew he was about to go through a rough patch.

**12:30 pm**

Roderich stepped through the door, "Vargas, your lunch break is over!" He looked at Ludwig and a smirk crept over his face, "You can talk to your boyfriend later."

Feliciano blushed furiously, "What! He's not my boyfriend!"

Roderich raised an eyebrow, "Mhmm."

Ludwig hid his embarrassment and stood up, "Well, I guess you have to get back to work. I'll call you later."

The Italian turned around, "Okay," He smiled and waved, "By Ludi!"

**6:44 pm**

Feliciano stepped out of the bathroom, refreshed from his shower. He flopped down on his bed and listened to the sounds of Kiku cooking downstairs. He was about to drift off when his phone rang.

He answered, "Hello?"

"_Hey Feliciano"_,It was Ludwig.

He felt his heart skip a beat, "Oh hey Ludi! Sorry about today! Liz is really protective also she is already dating Roderich!"

"_Roderich?"_

"Yeah, he's my boss, the one that was kidding around with us!" He was glad that Ludwig could not see his blush.

He heard the German chuckle nervously, _"Oh him. Hey do you want to get together tomorrow?"_

_xoxoxoxoxo_

_I have a bad habit of cliff hangers... Oh well~ It's not stopping! I hope ya liked it! A bientot!_


	5. The end!

_Okay since no one wanted to take this i finished it, and i'm not touching this ever, EVER, again, if you have complaints, you can pm me but it won't do much. As far as this ending goes, it's the best i could do with it, so no complaints (well you can complain, but it won't do much since i'm now ignoring the progress of this story) Sorry if you wanted more.  
><em>

_xoxoxoxoxoxox_

"_Do you want to get together tomorrow?"_

"Huh? Oh, yeah, that sounds good. I don't have to work", Feliciano smiled. _Oh God, how am I going to survive this, _thought the Italian.

"_Where do want to go?"_

"Oh, um… How about the park, I'll pack a lunch, and we can see a movie after."

"_Yeah, sounds good, do you want to meet around twelve? The place is closed on Sundays anyways."_

"O-okay, see you tomorrow Ludi!"

"_See you..."_

Feliciano hung up quickly and squealed with joy as plans began to form in his head.

**11:55 am**

Ludwig stood beneath the warm sun in the park as he waited for his friend to show up, looking at his watch again and sighing, "Calm down Ludwig it's not even twelve yet."

**12:02 pm**

Feliciano saw Ludwig as he came to the park, standing by the water fountain, looking very worried for some reason. He was dressed casually in a graphic tee and a pair of shorts but he still had his hair slicked back, but the redhead found it charming and smiled. He quickly walked up to Ludwig with the picnic basket in tow. The German's eyes found him and he smiled in relief, "I was afraid you weren't coming."

The shorter giggled, "It's only two minutes past twelve, Ludi, calm down. I would never ditch out on you!"

Both of them blushed at what he just said, but it made Ludwig happy, so Feliciano was glad at that. The blonde smiled pleasantly, "Why don't we eat?"

"Sure I'm starved!" Feliciano nearly shouted as he bounced up and down.

**8:27 pm**

Ludwig and Feliciano walked out of the movie theater together, the shorter animatedly talking about the film they had seen and the other just nodding his head, listening intently. The sun was setting in the west, casting a brilliant red over everything around them, which the Italian was quick to point out. The other looked kind of bothered at it, glancing at the small figure of Feliciano.

"Why don't I give you a ride home?" Ludwig offered.

"Are you sure?" Asked Feliciano cluelessly.

"Yeah, it's your place is on the way anyway", Ludwig lied, and the Italian knew he was, but he just played along as he understood the other's reasoning.

"Okay! Thank you", He smiled with radiance and let Ludwig lead him to his car.

**8:48 pm**

Ludwig pulled up to the front of Feliciano's house and looked over at him, "here you are."

Feliciano wiggled in his seat, looking as if he had something to say, "Thanks, Ludi, um..."

He looked over at him, "What is it?"

With a quick motion, Feliciano stumbled over the console and pressed his lips quickly against Ludwig's before pulling back and saying, "You know how I told you about how I left my old job?"

Ludwig remembered it clearly, the other's hesitancy and then the worry and sadness in his eyes. Swallowing with a dry throat, he nodded, too shocked by the kiss to say anything. He still felt the warmth from it.

"That guy, the one who stalked me, what he figured out was", Feliciano paused and took a deep breath, "I'm gay, Ludi. I hope we can still be friends."

Ludwig was baffled, _how can we still be friends after you kissed me like that? Anyway I don't care about that. _He then realized that he was only thinking the words, but instead of repeating them, he pulled Feliciano back over the console and kissed him strait on the lips, with no hesitation. He could feel the other smile beneath it and opened his mouth to allow his tongue in with a sensuous moan.

**8:53 pm**

Ludwig had somehow gotten them upstairs and landed Feliciano on the bed with him on top. He straddled Feli's legs as he unbuttoned the smaller's shirt clumsily, and once it was gone he ran his hands up and down the warm exposed chest, rubbing dusty pink nipples every few strokes. All the redhead could do was wiggle and groan under the light touches.

Neither of them wanted to bother with the foreplay so Ludwig quickly spread thin creamy legs and poked a finger into Feliciano's tight heat, adding a second finger and scissoring. Soon he added a third and did the same thing before bulling them out and replacing it with his very hard cock. Slowly, he pushed in causing Feliciano to groan from the anticipation of it all. When he was completely sheathed in the Italian he forced himself to be still as the other adjusted to the feeling of being so filled. Feliciano only took a few seconds before he eagerly rocked his hips into Ludwig who was quick to react.

He pulled out almost all the way before giving a quick thrust, angling down. He hit the other's prostate dead on making Feliciano scream from the intense pleasure. He raked his nails down the Ludwig's back urging him to go faster and faster, letting out little screams with each thrust. Pressure was building up in the pit of his stomach which intensified when Ludwig began to stoke his cock. It only took a few stokes before Feliciano was sent over the edge screaming, "Ludwig!"

The German followed close behind, and in the afterglow they both lay panting and sweating with the heavy blanket of sleepiness covering them. Ludwig grabbed he sheet and wiped them both off before throwing it aside and curling his arm protectively around Feliciano.

**7:20 am**

Ludwig had gotten the best night of sleep in a long time beside Feliciano, when he was interrupted by the realization of time. Forgetting about the man beside him he tried to dart out of the bed, only succeeding in pulling Feliciano along with him and knocking them both to the ground.

The Italian cried out and landed with a swoosh of air coming from his lungs, as soon as he regained his breath though he was thrown into a laughing fit.

Ludwig smiled at the sight of his friend, his lover, laughing so hard, "I love you so much Feliciano."

_XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD_

_Well there you have it, Asta la Vista!(Or however it goes) I'm Done! See this never again. Okay visit me on other stories if you want coz i just don't like this one! Review if you want!  
><em>


End file.
